A Year Later
by elliebellie19
Summary: Written in honor of Bella and Edward's anniversary... Bella and Edward visit Isle Esme again for their anniversary. Quick, lemony oneshot. Post Breaking Dawn.


**Sooooo…**

**It's Bella and Edward's anniversary! A friend reminded me the other day, so I thought it would be cute to write something in their honor. (I am such a dork!) It's pretty short, just a quick little oneshot that I wrote this afternoon.**

**Sorry if there are mistakes, I did my best to proofread, but there was very little time.**

Esme's island seemed even more beautiful a year later. From the beach, I could see every small wave in the water, every grain of sand shining in the sunset, and I could hear the sounds of the ocean and the animals with so much more clarity. Every sound and sight was so natural, without any cars zooming by or radios blasting.

It was perfect.

Edward came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. He nuzzled my neck.

"What do you think of the island this time around?" he asked.

"It's even better."

I felt a breeze, spraying salt water on my cheek. I closed my eyes and focused on the feeling of Edward pressed to me.

"I'm glad you're happy, Mrs. Cullen."

I giggled, loving it when he called me that.

The name reminded me why we were here. It had been exactly a year ago that we got married. Exactly a year ago that I stood here in my towel, preparing to meet Edward in the water. I opened my mind to him as I recalled the memories. He reacted the way he usually did. He gasped, trying to hold himself back in order not to break my focus.

I played the memory in my head like a movie, and I was surprised at the contrast of that memory and this moment. I hadn't even begun to understand the beauty of this island, I couldn't see it clearly before.

Edward tightened his grip around me as I showed him how the night had been for me.

"Let's go swimming," he suggested when the memory was over, and I nodded eagerly.

I had only gone swimming once after my change. We were at the beach on the reservation. I couldn't really enjoy all the perks of being a vampire, because there were people around. But this time I planned to take advantage of my new abilities while we were here.

Edward was out of his clothes and racing toward the water in a matter of seconds. I admired his rear, until he stopped just short of the water, turning around.

"Aren't you coming?"

I nodded again, taking of my clothes just as quickly as he had. I walked to the water at a human pace, just to tease him. He huffed impatiently.

"Took you long enough," he joked when I reached him.

"It took me ten seconds."

He pulled me to him, pressing my breasts to his chest.

"That's far too long to be away from you."

I kissed his lips, and he pulled us into the warm water.

"Want a tour of the island?" he asked.

"Later," I said.

"Then what do you want to do?" he asked, grinning, know exactly what I wanted.

"Oh, I don't know…" I lied.

"Well," he said, playing along, "I know what I want to do."

"What's that?"

He moved closer, until our chests were pressed together. He put his arms on my waist, and mine went to his shoulders. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"You."

I smiled, pressing even closer. He led us to a little alcove in the water pressed me against a rock, something he would never have done when I was human. But I was much less fragile now, and we both enjoyed that. I could feel his arousal pressing into my abdomen as he kissed me.

I slid my tongue into his mouth, brushing it against his. He purred, the sound vibrating through his chest. I gasped, feeling the vibration all the way down to my core.

He hitched my leg up, hoisting me up. I wrapped my legs around him, and he entered me. He set a fast but gentle pace. My head fell back, leaving his lips with a pop. I dug my nails into his shoulder and he groaned.

I heard his hand hit the stone beside my head, and a second later there was a cracking noise. I opened my eyes and saw that Edward's hand had left an impression in the rock. I loved seeing him lose control like that.

An hour and one completely crushed rock later, we found ourselves on the beach nearby, staring at the moon.

"Edward…" I started, and then decided it wasn't best to ask him.

"What?" he asked. I shook my head and he sighed. "Please tell me."

I shook my head again, but his lips brushed mine, coaxing the answer from them.

"Please," he whispered. After just one more kiss, he won.

"I just…" I took a deep, needless breath. "I've just always wondered if you regret the last few years."

"Of course not… Do you?"

"No," I said. "I do wish we could have been here, like this, sooner, though." I rolled onto his chest, looking him in the eye. "Sometimes I feel like we wasted all that time."

"I don't think it was all a waste," he said sincerely. "I wouldn't trade one second with you."

"But what about all the seconds you _weren't_ with me?" I was referring to the months we spent apart after my birthday, but I didn't need to specify.

"I'll admit, that time does seem pretty needless now. It seemed like an eternity at the time, but when you get to be as old as I am now, you'll see that a few months are nothing compared to the centuries—millenniums—of time there is ahead of you."

I rested my head on his chest, contemplating that.

"In a couple decades, you'll probably start to perceive time in a totally different way, just like the rest of us."

"We really do have forever, don't we?"

"Yes… And plenty more anniversaries to come."

**AN:**

**I had originally intended to do something longer… and steamier ;) but I decided that simple was better. **

**I just reposted the first chapter of my new story (I accidently upload the wrong draft) and I'll be updating _In Pieces _tomorrow probably.**

**Please leave your thoughts.**

**-Elle **


End file.
